Suprise Homecoming
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Lucy is home alone while Erza is in the Army but what do Levy and Gajeel have to do with anything? Read to find out. Modern AU. ErLu, GaLe


**I am alive! I bring you another ErLu/LuZa one-shot. It's pretty much just fluff, and I needed to get this out of my head.**

**I do not Fairy Tail nor it's characters.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had spent her whole day getting everything she needed for her new video ready. She set up her camera in her bedroom and made sure she looked okay. She made sure the camera was facing the door just to make Natsu mad that he was caught on tape if he crashed in. Her phone lit up showing that Levy had texted her.

_What are you doing as of now?_

_**I'm gonna make a new video. Why, what's up?**_

_Because I'm coming over. See ya later, Lu-chan! ;)_

_**Okay, Levy-chan. See you soon. xoxo**_

Lucy put her phone down and looked at the camera before she wiped her face with the sleeve of her girlfriend's hoodie. She missed the beautiful redhead. Erza was in the Army and was currently at war. She spent the whole day planning on how to propose to Lucy on their fourth year anniversary but then found out she had to leave in the morning. It has been a year since Erza left and Lucy was constantly worrying about her lover. She was even more so since Erza hasn't contacted her in two weeks.

**With Levy**

Levy was at the airport waiting for her boyfriend and friend. She saw many troops walking towards their family members and smiled to herself. 'Lu-chan is gonna love me for this.'

"Levy!"

The blunette looked up and saw a her boyfriend walking alongside a redhead woman. She ran up to Gajeel and jumped on him crying while holding onto his uniform tightly. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and kissed her cheek. Erza smiled at the two before grabbing their bags and waiting for them.

"Erza-san, welcome back." The redhead smiled and nodded before giving Levy a quick hug. The three walked to the parking lot and looked for Levy's car. They all got in the car, Gajeel on the driver side, Levy in the passenger seat, and Erza literally laying on her back in the backseat. "So I'm texting Lucy now and told her I'm on my way. Erza-san you have your key right?" The redhead hummed in response.

She couldn't wait to see the blonde girl again. It was mainly her idea to suprise Lucy, hence why she didn't contact her girlfriend. "Thank you, guys. For doing this for us." Gajeel chuckled and looked at his friend through the mirror. "It's the least we could do. I mean you and Lucy did this for us when I was first deployed. Levy was crying so hard, I thought she was gonna die crying." He laughed before getting smacked by his girlfriend. Levy crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Ohh looks like someone is sleeping on the couch tonight." Erza saw the man's glare through mirror before letting out a shaky breath when her house came into sight. "Babe, stop here."

"They live over there."

"I know, but knowing Lucy she'll look out the window to see if it's me when she hears the car."

The girls told Gajeel to be silent as they made their way to Lucy and Erza's house

**With Lucy**

Lucy started recording her video with a smile. "Hey guys! It's Lucy here with another video for you." Just as she was gonna say something she saw her bedroom door open before Erza stepped from behind the wall with a big smile. Lucy had thought her camera screen was playing tricks on her before her she turned around with wide eyes. Time seemed to stop for her as she covered her mouth and ran up to the older girl.

Erza caught Lucy when the blonde jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly. She cried into Erza's neck before the redhead moved her head to see Lucy's face. The blonde lifted her head, grabbed Erza's face, and kissed her girlfriend with passion. "Oh my god I'm so glad your home. I missed you. You didn't contact me and started to get worried and then I thought that you-"

"Lucy?" The blonde looked at her lover in the eye with a questioning look.

"Marry me?"

This made Lucy hug her girlfriend tighter and quickly nodded her head before a new set of tears fell down her face. Erza kissed her new fiancee before putting her down. "I don't want to ruin the moment but how did you get here?" Levy and Gajeel appeared behind them and smiled.

"Heya Luce." She pointed between the three with a questioning look before they all nodded. "Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me. And you," she pointed at Erza, "don't ever scare me like that again. Please." Erza just chuckled before smiling. Gajeel and Levy left with goodbyes, leaving Erza and Lucy to cuddle on the couch while watching 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Erza?" The older girl hummed in response and looked down at her fiancee who was currently laying on top of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: So I have found a way to update and sumbit stories waaaaay easier. I found my old Ipod and this is the result. Hope you enjoyed and to all of our men and women fighting for our country. Thank you for your service because it is appreciated. Don't forgt to review and tell me what you thought. Until next time, NJ out!**


End file.
